


Happy Birthday, Akaso-kun

by Teppu_Corner



Category: 30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | Cherry Magic! Thirty Years of Virginity Can Make You a Wizard?! (Manga), 30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | Cherry Magic! Thirty Years of Virginity Can Make You a Wizard?! (TV), Japanese Actor RPF
Genre: Birthday present for Akaso, Cute, Fluff, M/M
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:15:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29758125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teppu_Corner/pseuds/Teppu_Corner
Summary: “Một ngày bận rộn như bao ngày khác, thời gian vẫn cứ trôi, và kế hoạch làm việc thì vẫn diễn ra như vậy”
Relationships: Machida Keita/Akaso Eiji
Kudos: 6





	Happy Birthday, Akaso-kun

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfiction - Happy Birthday, Akaso-kun!  
> Au – Téppu  
> Pairing - Machida x Akaso  
> Tag - RPS, thời điểm diễn ra là đêm ngay trước sinh nhật Akaso, sinh nhật năm nào và như thế nào mời cả nhà tự điền vào chỗ trống cho phong phú.  
> Rating - G

“Tadaimaa! Machida-kun? Anh về rồi đó à?”

“Okaerii! Ừm, hôm nay anh xong phân cảnh sớm! Em nghỉ ngơi tắm rứa đi cho khoẻ, anh làm sắp xong cơm rồi đây!”

Từ cửa nhà, bước nhanh vào bếp nơi con người cao ráo của cậu tất bật tay dao tay thớt thái thái băm băm những nguyên liệu trên bàn bếp, cậu nhìn ‘hậu trường’ tàn dư sau công cuộc bếp núc không biết diễn ra từ bao giờ của anh mà không khỏi cảm thán.

“Anh làm gì nhiều món vậy? Hôm nay có chuyện gì vui à?”

Bàn tay đang thái hành của anh hơi dừng lại một chút nhưng rồi rất nhanh, lấy lại nhịp độ chuyên nghiệp.

“Ừm, có đó, vậy nên Sonnu của anh vào tắm đi, nước nóng anh đã cho vào bồn cho em rồi đó. Cứ thoải mái tận hưởng nhé!”

Có ai đó cười tít mắt, hôn cái chóc vào má anh một cái thật kêu, ‘vâng’ một tiếng thật ngoan rồi nhảy chân sáo vào phòng tắm.

Anh cười thầm lắc nhẹ đầu một chút nhìn theo bóng người đang vui vẻ phát ra hào quang đáng yêu ấy, khẽ lắc đầu tự nhủ “Có người lại quá bận rộn mà quên mất hôm nay là ngày bao nhiêu rồi!”

+++

Thoải mái thả mình trong bồn tắm nóng. Tận hưởng sự chăm sóc chuẩn bị chu đáo của anh làm cậu nhất thời dâng lên một cảm giác lâng lâng trong lòng. Quả nhiên, ở bên Machida, là quyết định đúng đắn nhất cậu từng đưa ra cho cuộc đời mình. Không phải vì cậu muốn lợi dụng lòng tốt của anh mà mè nheo. Mà vì, cậu thật sự thích con người này. 

Từ khi đóng phim cùng nhau, tới bây giờ là bao lâu rồi nhỉ? Anh vẫn như vậy, hiền lành, ấm áp, đôi khi bá đạo thể hiện ra tính chiếm hữu ngút trời với những người thân thiết với cậu; đôi khi lại lúng túng vụng về không biết làm sao mới phải khi cậu vì quá nhập vai mà khóc lóc phản ứng vô lý, hay là những khi anh buông thả bản thân một chút khi thoải mái ở bên cạnh cậu, tận hưởng khoảnh khắc im lặng không hề có camera vây quanh. Nghĩ tới những điều đó, cậu bất giác nở nụ cười.

Thỉnh thoảng lại có những ngày như vậy, cậu nhẹ nhàng nghĩ tới anh rồi bật cười, thầm cảm ơn mọi thế lực vô hình và hữu hình đã cho cậu gặp được anh giữa dòng đời đông người qua này. Cảm ơn những hòn đá trên đường, ngáng chân cậu, làm cậu ngã tới trầy xước, biết đau là như thế nào để có thể toàn vẹn, yêu thương và trân trọng anh.

+++

“Umai!!! Đồ ăn Machida-kun nấu vẫn là ngon nhất đó! Ahhhhhh Tamagoyakiiiiii!”

Con người trước mặt mắt sáng bừng lên mỗi lần nhìn thấy Tamagoyaki anh làm, bỏ nguyên miếng vào miệng nhai nhồm nhoàm, vừa nhai vừa khen ngon. Anh không thể không trưng ra nụ cười ngây ngốc có chút ngượng ngùng mỗi khi được cậu khen như vậy. Mặc dù đã biết bao lần nghe thấy câu nói đó từ miệng cậu nhưng lần nào cũng như lần đầu, anh muốn nghe mãi thôi.

“Nè! Em nghiêm túc đó! Anh đã bao giờ nghĩ tới việc sẽ làm gì nếu một ngày anh không làm diễn viên nữa không? Nếu anh mở nhà hàng, em chắc chắn sẽ cắm trại ở đó luôn mất!”

Bật cười trước suy nghĩ bất chợt của cậu, anh đặt đôi đũa xuống bàn, khoanh tay lên bàn nghiêm túc rướn người lại gần Akaso.

“Nếu anh mở nhà hàng, thì em sẽ là đồng sở hữu rồi, đâu cần cắm trại lại đâu, haha. Mà với cả, nếu như vậy thật thì anh sẽ có thể nấu ăn cho em nhiều hơn. Em thích vậy không?”

“Thích! Rất thích! Chỉ cần là anh nấu thì em sẽ ăn!”

Cậu không mất tới nữa giây để gật đầu cái rụp trước những suy nghĩ đó. Anh nhìn con mèo nhỏ trước mặt háo hức tới không kịp nghĩ mà đã gật đầu, lòng chợt dâng lên cảm giác hạnh phúc. 30 năm, anh đã mất 30 năm để biết được rằng, ở nơi nào đó, vẫn có người luôn ủng hộ anh, sẵn sàng chấp nhận anh vì anh chỉ là chính anh, yêu thương anh vô điều kiện, không vụ lợi tính toán thiệt hơn. Nhiều lúc còn nhận phần thiệt về bản thân, vì mối quan hệ này. Anh thầm cảm ơn những vị thần trên cao kia, đã hoan hỉ, hé mắt xuống, ban cậu cho anh trong một ngày đầu xuân 4 năm sau khi anh đến với cuộc đời này.

“Ừm, anh sẽ suy nghĩ về việc này! Còn bây giờ thì ăn đi nào, cơm nguội mất giờ đấy!”

Hai người cứ như vậy, tiếng cười khúc khích vang vọng cả phòng ăn ấm áp. Ấm áp vì hơi nóng từ bếp phả ra, ấm áp vì những cảm xúc cân thành mà hai con người đang không thể ngừng cười mỗi lần nghĩ tới mình đã may mắn đến nhường nào khi có người kia đồng hành cùng mình trên con đường dài mang tên ‘tương lai’. Một đời thật dài.

+++

Sau một hồi tranh giành chuyện rửa bát và dọn dẹp, phân chia thắng bại bằng trò oẳn tù tì trẻ con, cậu được phần thua và phải dọn dẹp bàn ăn sau đó ngồi bó gối nghỉ ngơi ở phòng khách trong khi anh rửa bát.

Chiếc đĩa ghi hình có poster bộ phim mà 2 người từng đóng chung bỗng lọt vào tầm mắt của cậu. Ồh, thì ra là đĩa ghi hình Fan Meeting. Cậu hớn hở cho chiếc đĩa vào đầu đọc, tiếng cười nói cùng tiếng nhạc phim vang lên làm lòng cậu xốn xang.

Vừa xem clip Fan Meeting, cậu vừa hí hoáy tìm hashtag khi đó, đọc lại phản ứng của fan mà không khỏi bật cười lớn.

“Há há, anh xem mọi người bảo anh thê nô đến mức nào nè! Ai lại tình nguyện đi cầm lấy chiếc bút giật điện chứ!”

Tiếng anh cười lớn từ trong bếp vọng ra.

“Anh thương em mới vậy mà!”

Hai người cứ như vậy, người phòng khách cười sằng sặc, kẻ trong bếp cười tủm tỉm, nói chuyện với nhau.

“Mà sao em nghe bảo, anh gọi cả Ono để hỏi chuyện của em cơ mà, Fan Meeting cũng có nhắc tới chuyện gì đâu, cũng không hỏi gì nữa, anh thật ra đã làm gì vậy Machida-kun?”

“Anh có làm gì đâu, chỉ là tự nhiên muốn nói chuyện với đồng nghiệp cùng công ty mà vô tình chủ đề lại về em thôi mà!”

“À, thế cơ à! Vậy sao anh không hỏi đương sự là em đây này?”

Bước chân từ tốn ra khỏi phòng bếp, anh nhẹ nhàng tháo chiếc tạp dề màu be ra, treo lên mắc cẩn thận rồi quay đầu lại trêu trọc cậu.

“Anh biết hết rồi, đâu cần hỏi đâu!”

Cậu bật cười, cái vẻ mặt tự đắc, tràn đầy tự tin anh đang thể hiện ra kia là cái gì vậy?

“Anh, đang là Kurosawa Yuichi hay Machida Keita vậy trời!?”

Tiến lại ghế sofa anh thả mình xuống cạnh cậu, không nhanh không chậm xoay người vào vị trí thoải mái nhất. Gác một tay lên thành sofa, quay nghiêng ra đối diện để nói chuyện với cậu dễ dàng hơn, cũng là tiện để nhìn thấy vẻ mặt cau có khi bị trêu trọc của cậu.

“Là Kurosawa cũng được, Machida cũng được, nhưng anh biết chắc một điều là anh yêu em…”

Anh rướn tới, ghé sát mặt gần với tai cậu.

“…không phải em thì không được!”

Cậu nhất thời vì sự gần gũi cùng khí chất bá đạo của anh mà rụt về làm Adachi khi đó. Mặt cậu đỏ dần lên như trái cà chua.

“Này, Machida-kun, anh đừng bất ngờ làm như vậy chứ!”

Anh phì cười, cái cảm giác cậu ngại ngùng không đốp chát lại ngay trò đùa của anh này, lâu lắm rồi mới lại thấy. Cậu nhóc đáng yêu bẽn lẽn này, thật rất biết cách trói chặt trái tim lúc nào cũng loạn nhịp vì cậu này mà.

Trên màn hình hiện đang dừng lại ở cảnh cậu cau có, hầm hừ đưa cây bút giật điện cho anh. Cái vẻ mặt “anh có giỏi thì thứ đi” của cậu khi đó, khác hẳn với cái vẻ mặt ngượng ngùng bẽn lẽn bây giờ. Anh không kìm được giơ tay chọc vào đôi má phúng phính đang giận dỗi của cậu.

“Akaso của hôm Fan Meeting đâu rồi nhỉ? Đưa anh cây bút giật điện không ngần ngại cơ mà, giờ sao lại nhút nhát vầy rồi?”

“Đâu… đâu có… em chỉ là… chỉ là…”

“Há há, em lại vào vai Adachi rồi!”

Anh phá ra một tràng cười to. Cái điệu cười thoải mái này của anh, thật mang lại cho người nghe cảm giác sảng khoái mà. Thi thoảng, cậu cũng muốn thấy anh cười thoải mái cười như vậy mà vô thức vào vai một cậu nhóc dễ ngượng ngùng, mặc sức cho anh trêu chọc.

“Vậy… Nếu em là Adachi, không tài giỏi, không chút tự tin nào, không một chút nào xứng với anh, anh có còn yêu em không?”

Đã vào vai thì vào vai cho chót, cậu ngước đôi mắt nâu to tròn lên nhìn anh. Cái ánh mắt bị tổn thương này, làm anh không kìm được lòng mà dâng lên cảm giác muốn ôm chặt lấy con người bé bỏng này, giấu vào lồng ngực, nhất nhất bảo vệ em ấy.

Nhận ra tia tinh nghịch xen lẫn trong ánh mắt trong veo kia, có ai đó, rõ ràng là đang vào vai để chiều chuộng anh mà. Thôi thì, chiều người yêu một chút, bị bảo là thê nô một chút, nhưng đổi được những giây phút hạnh phúc bên em, thì anh luôn sẵn sàng.

Dùng tay phải giữ lấy khuôn mặt đang định quay đi vì ngượng ngùng của Akaso, nhìn cậu bằng ánh mắt nghiêm túc nhất của mình.

“Nghe rõ nè, Sonnu! Anh đã bảo rồi, dù cho em có là ai với cả thế giới đi chăng nữa, có là con quỷ đỏ, là cậu thám tử tập sự, là Banjou ngốc nghếch mà mạnh mẽ, hay là Adachi, anh cũng vẫn luôn yêu em. Anh yêu em vì em là em, là Akaso ‘Mamoru’ Eiji, vì tấm lòng thiện lương mà em mang, vì tấm chân tình em nhất nhất trao cho anh. Có lẽ câu nói ‘anh yêu em’ đã dần không đủ để bày tỏ tình yêu của anh nữa rồi, vậy em hãy cho phép anh, dùng phần đời còn lại của mình, yêu thương, chăm sóc và bảo vệ em, nhé?”

Đồng hồ vừa điểm 12 giờ, cũng là lúc anh cúi xuống trao cậu một nụ hôn sâu. Nụ hôn ấm áp, như ép chảy đi một phần băng giá nào đó còn sót lại trong lòng cậu, hoá thành dòng nước mắt hạnh phúc mà rơi ra, lăn xuống dọc đôi má ửng hồng.

“Happy Birthday, Sonnu của anh!”

**Author's Note:**

> P/s: CHÚC MỪNG SINH NHẬT AKASO EIJI 💙💛💙💛💙💛💙 Chúc bạn năm mới, tuổi mới vui vẻ hạnh phúc, mọi sự bình an.


End file.
